Field of Invention
The present invention relates to an opposed iron core transmitting rotation motion, a manufacturing method thereof and a related clutch, and in particular relates to an opposed iron core for a vehicle electromagnetic fan clutch, a manufacturing method thereof and an electromagnetic fan clutch including the opposed iron core.
Description of Related Arts
For the present invention, those skilled in the art may consult a Chinese patent document entitled “STRONGLY-FLEXIBLE DRIVING ELECTROMAGNETIC FAN CLUTCH FOR HIGH-POWER HEAVY-DUTY VEHICLE” with the publication number “CN101968004A”.
For the present invention, those skilled in the art may also consult a Chinese patent application No. 201010588608.2 filed on Dec. 7, 2010 and entitled “VEHICLE ELECTROMAGNETIC FAN CLUTCH”, a Chinese patent application No. 201020659237.8 filed on Dec. 7, 2010 and entitled “VEHICLE ELECTROMAGNETIC FAN CLUTCH”, a Chinese patent application No. 201010621450.4 filed on Dec. 27, 2010 and entitled “MAGNET FIXING DISC WITH CYCLONE HEAT DISSIPATION FAN BLADES”, and a Chinese patent application No. 201020697219.9 filed on Dec. 27, 2010 and entitled “MAGNET FIXING DISC WITH CYCLONE HEAT DISSIPATION FAN BLADES”, which were proposed by the present applicant.
For the present invention, those skilled in the art may further consult related contents of an invention patent application proposed by the present applicant, published on Mar. 17, 2010 with the publication number CN101672210A and entitled “THREE-SPEED ELECTROMAGNETIC FAN CLUTCH”.
Due to various reasons, there are many defects of over large size, poor stability, high manufacturing cost and short service life of electromagnetic fan clutches as well as components and devices thereof in the conventional clutches, particularly in various vehicle electromagnetic fan clutches listed above.
Particularly, in the manufacturing process of an electromagnetic fan clutch, the traditional electromagnetic iron core always adopts the form recorded by the present invention in FIG. 1. An electromagnetic iron core body 1′ provided with one or more annular grooves 2′ and 3′ opened towards the same side of the electromagnetic iron core body 1′ is cast first by using a mold, and then corresponding electromagnetic coils 7′ and 8′ are placed in the annular grooves 2′ and 3′. The electromagnetic coils 7′ and 8′ are respectively provided with paired leading-out terminals 9′ and 10′, 11′ and 12′, then the leading-out terminals may penetrate through corresponding paired lead holes 16′ punched in a single annular friction plate, corresponding lead slots are inwards adaptively formed along the radial direction of the friction plate according to the random positions of the lead holes 16′, so that the lead terminals are connected to the corresponding positions, e.g. the inner part of a driving shaft, and the lead terminals are finally extended and connected to corresponding power supply circuits. Finally, the single annular friction plate 13′ is fixed on a side wall end edge 6′ of the opening of the corresponding annular groove by welding through a plurality of spots, that is to say, the annular friction plate 13′ completely covers the side wall end edge 6′. A through hole 14′ of the single annular friction plate is greater than the outer circumference of an electromagnetic iron core through hole 4′ and is correspondingly sleeved on the electromagnetic iron core through hole 4′.
Since a part of electromagnetic force is counteracted by mutual interference of the electromagnetic coils, larger coils are needed to meet the practical requirements of the electromagnetic clutch in use, so that the volume and size of the aforementioned electromagnetic iron core are relatively large. Meanwhile, the friction plate is provided with the lead holes or slots, and stress, fatigue and slits or cracks are produced after long-time friction use, so that the service lives of the friction plate and the whole electromagnetic clutch are shortened. Moreover, this form and structure lead to high material consumption and high manufacturing cost, and many manual factors in the process part are not favorable for large-scale production and fine machining.